Kazuichi Arai
Kazuichi Arai (荒井一 市 Arai Kazuichi), commonly called Pin (ピン), is a character in the series Kimi ni Todoke. Pin works as a gym teacher and baseball coach in Kitahoro High School. When the original homeroom teacher for Sawako's class, Zen, becomes sick during the summer holidays, Pin debuts as their temporary homeroom teacher. Eventually he takes over as their permanent homeroom teacher when Zen decides to retire and help out with his new wife's family business. Nicknamed "Pin" for a reason explained in the after-notes of Volume 1, he is an avid baseball player, and also attended Kitahoro around 10 years ago. He used to be part of Shouta Kazehaya's father's baseball league team, so he has known him and Ryu Sanada since when they were young. He is a good friend of Tōru Sanada and is also about the same age as him. Though regarded by many as an arrogant, childish man man who only teaches to get a paycheck and get a laugh out of bullying his students. his motivation behind choosing the teaching profession are later revealed to be much more than that. Throughout the series, Pin takes on the role of a mature, reliable mentor that mysteriously is always looking after his students, especially Sawako and her friends. Appearance Pin has reddish brown spiky hair, angular eyes, tanned skin, long, thick eyebrows, and a blinding smile. With a stocky build, broad back, and large, knobby hands, he stands as the tallest character in the series at 6'4'' (193 cm). When at Kitahoro, he is usually seen wearing a bright orange sweater, training pants, white socks, brown slippers, and a necklace carrying a whistle around his neck. Sometimes he is also seen wearing a red T-shirt. During entrance and exiting ceremonies, he is also seen wearing a formal suit, dress pants, and tie. According to Pin's own opinion, he is very handsome, even having the gall to state that he would fall for himself if born a woman. Most people think the opposite. Tōru, however, has explained that much of his appearance is ruined only due to his ostentatious spiky hair, and that he is in fact very handsome when he lets it down. Ayane Yano also notices this in her third year, and suddenly aware that he could easily get a girlfriend if he let it down, asks him to leave it up. Personality "I've come here as the pinch-hitting, bases loaded, home-run hitter!!!" Outwardly, Pin exudes the air of a loud, eccentric man prone to believing the silliest superstitions. A running gag through the series is that despite being a teacher, he comically tends towards actions that are more suited to a teenager, such as eagerly running to the bathroom when he hears about a fight. With a life philosophy of "I'm the best", Pin is very arrogant, egotistical, and self-indulging, seen many times praising and singing about himself. Often never taking his students seriously in the beginning of the series, especially Kazehaya, and laughing at their plight, at first glance Pin seems to hate them and only care about himself. But strangely, whenever his students are in dire need, he becomes the assistant to the early mental developments in each, giving advice that causes them to suddenly question the circumstances thoroughly before doing an action. Despite his teasing (which Toru asserted as "affection"), underneath it all Pin is actually a wise, experienced teacher who fiercely cares for his students. He has been watching "Kuronuma's group" closely since they stepped into Kitahoro, and considers them an interesting highlight of his career. Around 10 years ago, Pin himself was a student at Kitahoro and very popular among his classmates. Toru deemed him as the "reckless hero of their generation". The best baseball player in Kitahoro's baseball club and on Kazehaya's father's baseball league team, Pin was often scouted by universities and even professionals. Aiming to get into a first-class university and fulfill his childhood dreams of becoming a professional baseball player, he was the second person to be nominated for a spot. However, at a turn of events, Pin made a decision that would forever crush his dreams: to turn down the invitation and become a teacher. It was not an easy decision, and for a long time, he was quite troubled over it. But Pin is a flirtatious guy, but is always rejected while "girl-hunting" due to his personality and hairstyle. Though around 24 years old at the start of the series, and 27 by the end, he remains single the entire time. His own romantic standards, however, are quite high. All he wishes to meet is the right girl, who must be within strict age limits. Relationships Ayane Yano Sawako Kuronuma He has a false impression that Sawako is an exorcist. This is because when Sawako, Ayane,Chizuru and Shota where in Ryu's room, he said that he usually gets sleep paralysis etc. And Sawako suggests a saltwater bath before he goes to bed. He thinks it's a suggestion to get rid of ghosts. She says so because it'll warm him up making him Kazehaya Shouta Pin knows Kazehaya since he was little because he was in the league team of Kazehaya's father. He habitually makes Kazehaya his slave by threatening him to do work or he would reveal his ultimately embarrassing childhood past. Sometimes, he too, makes Kazehaya his chatting friend by making him sit in the teachers' lounge listening to his never-ending stories of nonsensical things.Despite his threats, Pin acts as somehow a responsible guardian for Kazehaya, giving him advices when he felt troubled after various misunderstandings between him and Sawako. Though his method of advising hurts him, it makes him think about things more thoroughly to make a rational decision. Toru Sanada He and Toru have known each other for a along time and are good friends. Unlike Pin, Tooru is good at flirting, which Pin also envies him for and is disappointed, that Tooru could not go "girl-hunting" with him, because of him being engaged. They have attended the same high school. Kurumi's accidental confession In one episode, Kurumi waits for Kazehaya to come back from talking to Sawako. Pin comes by and asks what she's doing there. She says she needs to open the storage room and she's waiting for someone from the committee to come with the key. Pin gives her a key but she refuses to take it. From her strange behavior, he comes to the conclusion that she's in love with him. He "rejects" her, saying that he isn't interested in kids, but he would fall in love with himself too if he were a girl. Kurumi is humiliated by this. Before the beginning of the winter vacation, Pin announces that he would become the class' permanent homeroom teacher, since, though their old teacher has already recovered from illness, now wants to resign. Notes See also Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Kitahoro High School Teacher